Stretch
by SarahTonin
Summary: RusAme with just a slight nod to Franada with fem!America and fem!Canada. After a typical, frustrating day of shopping, Amy is happy to welcome home her boyfriend after his long trip.


Stretch. Fit. My. Ass.

Just please. Please. I jumped up and down in the god damn tiny dressing room. The fitting room resounded with the thumps as I accidentally bumped into the wall. I just prayed to god I didn't hear any of the seams rip.

By the time I got the pants on, I was breathing heavy. I took one deep breath in as I sucked it all up and attempted the zipper. It got about halfway up before it stopped.

"Oh come on..." I strangled out. I pulled hard, and the zipper finished the rest of the way. I quickly did the button and exhaled.

I had managed to get them on. Ha! Take that! But now was the time for the real test. I deeply regretted turning around and looking in the full length mirror.

God damn it! After all that trouble, I should have seen it coming. My muffin top popped out a little on the sides over the waist band of the jeans. That was the fourth pair in the store!

This was ridiculous. I wasn't going to buy a pair of jeans that made me look like this. I wasn't fat. I was just...curvy. I angrily undid the button and unzipped the jeans. I had to roll and peel the denim off of my legs. At least my hands got to admire the amazing job I did shaving to make my legs silky smooth for tonight.

I didn't need those jeans anyway. I'd just stick with the tried and true. I jumped back into my old pair of jeans. Worn in to perfection, they were stretched nicely to my shape. The blue had started to fade long ago, and holes appeared where the fabric had gotten too strained. They might be a little outdated and unfashionable, but they looked amazing on my ass.

I grabbed my purse, and got out of the dressing room. I left the jeans I tried on in the return bin. I heard my phone vibrate. Shit, how long had I been in there? I'd never hear the end of it if I wasn't on time to pick him up. I fished for my phone and peeked at the screen. It was just Maddie. I still had time.

"Yo," I said as I answered the call.

"Hey Amy, how's it going?" my twin sister asked.

"Okay, I've just been shopping," I said.

"For clothes?" she asked. Usually, my shopping had to do with video games or comics.

"Yeah, Ivan's coming back in a few hours," I said.

"Well, did you get anything nice?" she asked pleasantly surprised.

"I tried some jeans, but these skinny bitches have obviously never seen a woman with curves in their lives," I said bitterly. I walked by some skinny teenagers with arms full of clothes they were going to buy with their parents' credit cards. "They were a bit on the pricy side anyway."

"Not good, huh? Francis wants to know if you remembered to get lingerie."

"Ha, tell your boyfriend to mind his own business..."

"Amy, Francis isn't my boyfriend! We just hang out a lot. He's my best friend. And you know he's gay," Maddie defended.

I scoffed. "He is not gay!"

"Yes, he is!"

"No, he's not. Trust me on this. He got drunk and started hitting on me once thinking I was you. If he isn't straight, he's at least bi."

"...what?" Maddie said slowly. You could practically hear her rare anger building.

"Yeah, the guy's a total perv. I'd be careful with him. He probably just wanted you to think he was gay so he could get close...Maddie?"

Maddie didn't respond, but she hadn't hung up the phone either. I could hear muffled voices on the other side. Mostly laughing on Francis' part.

"Maddie, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"You jerk! I stripped in front of you!"

"I know, but it's not like I was going to stop you!"

"But you hit on my sister?! My sister?! Her boyfriend's going to kick your ass!"

"I know, I'm sorry! I really thought I was hitting on you!"

"Why didn't just tell me, you idiot!"

There was more laughing and what I presumed to be kissing. I shrugged my shoulders and cancelled the call. I must had been a bit early assuming they were going out already. Mom was going to have a fit when she found out. And I thought she had overreacted when she found out about Ivan and me. She had never really liked Francis.

* * *

I hadn't seen Ivan in months. He was finally coming home today. After he spent such a long time in Russia on some business trip, he'd be home, sleeping together with me in our nice warm bed...

"Amy!" I heard his voice call out. I stood on my tip toes and glanced over the crowd at the airport. I could see his beaming smile over all of their heads. He sent me a little wave.

With a smile of my own, I sunk back down. It was hard to explain the anxious relief I felt seeing his face again. My chest felt lighter than air. With every breath that I took, I just wanted to be closer to him. As fast as possible.

Without another thought, I worked up to a dead sprint. People moved out of the way and told me to watch it. Ivan saw me coming. His heavy carry-on fell to the ground as he prepared himself. His arms were open for me as I jumped towards him. My momentum made him take a step back as he caught me. I hooked my legs around his torso. His hands pressed against my butt as he held me up, close, and personal. I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him with all I had.

It was an awkwardly long kiss for everyone around us, but it really wasn't enough for either of us. I ended the kiss by pulling myself closer and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Welcome back, tiger."

His face nuzzled the crook of my neck. His breath tickled. "God, I really missed you, Amy."

"I really missed you too, Ivan," I said. It felt so good to have him in my arms again.

Ivan's hands knew these jeans well. He felt his hand slip inside the back pocket. He knew very well that there was a hole at the bottom curve.

"Ivan..." I said in warning.

His finger roamed over the hole. It traced around the curved opening to my skin.

"Ivan, you know the rules..."

"But I've really missed you," he argued. He searched for my underwear line and pushed it aside.

"Well, that's some tough luck. You're just going to have to miss me for a bit longer.

Ivan pulled his face back and frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," I said. We had a standoff for a moment, neither of us wanted to back down.

Ivan sighed and set me down. "Fine, but you're really going to get it tonight."

I grinned. "That's sort of the point..."

* * *

In our relationship, there had been a long standing rule. You know how in some innuendos, people sort of respond with, "Well, you could at least buy me dinner first?" Well, this was a sort of variation on that. Before he could give me the D, he had to give me the Mickie Ds.

Before we got home, Ivan went through the drive thru at McDonalds. He didn't get anything for himself, just a Big Mac and large fries for me.

"Mmm," I mumbled as I bit down into the delicious sandwich. "I love you so much, baby."

"Are you talking to me or the burger?" Ivan asked in a surly voice. His arms wrapped around me as I sat in his lap on our bed.

"Both," I said after I swallowed. "It'll be worth it. I can't wait to have you inside of me."

"Knock it off, Amy." I could feel Ivan's anticipation building up under me. "Just stop talking to your food, hurry up, and eat."

I dramatically balled the wrapper of my sandwich and threw it to the side.

"About fucking time," Ivan growled. His fingers rushed to the opening of my pants, practically tearing them apart.

I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and rolled it over my head. I turned myself around, my knees on either side of him. Ivan pushed down my pants and underwear, and I went for his shirt. He threw it off of himself, and I kicked my pants free from my knees. His hands curved up my back to undo the clasp of my bra. My hand carefully and slowly undid the fastenings on his pants. He groaned as I pushed my fingers up his erection through his underwear. I pulled on the elastic, exposing and freeing his cock.

I lowered myself unto him. A few gasps escaped my lips as I slid down slowly. It had been so long since I had him inside of me. "That feel better, big guy?"

"Jesus Christ, Amy...already?" Ivan said. His breath was strained. He pushed my straps off my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and nodded. I hooked my hands behind his neck and shifted until he was settled deep inside of me. Ivan's hands gripped my hips as he braced me to him. "I think we've both been waiting long enough." I opened my eyes and give him a smirk. "Alright, I'm ready. Give me all you've got!"

He gave me a devilish smirk. "You asked for it." I squealed as he flipped me over so my back was on the bed. His hands planted on top of the covers as he leaned down to kiss me. "Fair warning though, this could last all night."

"Well come on then!"

* * *

Five hot, sweaty, discombobulating orgasms later, I was in danger of face planting into the pillows. My arms were sore and growing weak. The springs in the mattress creaked. I could hear the soft muffled grunts of Ivan behind me. His hips slammed against me as he pushed and pulled himself in and out of me. He had to be almost done at this. I didn't know how much more I could take.

He gave one last lunge before he released himself inside of me again. I groaned as he slid out and set me gently back down on the bed. I turned my face onto the cool pillow. God, I was exhausted. I let my arms go to my sides as I laid on my stomach on top of the covers.

"Ah," Ivan gave out a satisfied sigh as he laid down next to me. He gave me a smirk. "Ready to go again?"

"No, fuck you," I said. Ivan laughed. "How do you still have so much energy?"

"I've just really missed you," he said simply. His hand was on my ass again, tracing unfamiliar patterns on my skin. "I didn't think I'd miss making you come like that so much. I almost forgot how amazing it felt."

"Hmm," I mumbled. It was pretty amazing. What in the world was Ivan drawing back there? I concentrated, trying hard to think of what it was. His strokes were short. Some gave slight squiggles every now and then. They were sort of parallel, or just simply radiating from the same place.

"Ivan, you knock it off right now," I said sternly.

"What? Am I turning you on again?" He asked happily.

"No, you fucking asshole!" I kicked myself away from his reach. I felt hot tears of embarrassment come to my eyes as I tried to hide myself behind the sheets. It wasn't helping. Ivan was still staring, concern growing in his eyes. He could see. They were fucking everywhere. "Don't you ever touch me like that again!"

"Amy, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Ivan said.

"No...just...just get away from me," I mumbled. I turned away from him under the covers. I just wanted to go to sleep this away.

"Amy, we need to talk! If something I did bothered you, then..."

"Those were my stretch marks, you asshole!" God, I was crying. "Why would you do that?" My voice broke.

Ivan's breaths came out as laughs. "Amy, I just..."

"You think I'm fat, is that it? I'm just some fat girl you fuck? I'm not fat, Ivan! My size is perfectly normal," I repeated my personal mantra to him.

"Amy, why would I think that you're fat?"

"Because I have stretch marks! I've got big ugly stretch marks all over the place! My hips, my thighs, my butt, even my boobs! Why wouldn't you think I was fat?"

"But Amy, those are some of my favorite places on you..."

"So you admit it! I'm just some chubby girl for you to chase! Well, forget about it..."

"Amy please, hear me out!" Ivan pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you!" I stopped. He had told me before, but still every time he did, it rocked me to my core. "And you love me too, so please just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine," I sniffled and turned my face further into the pillow.

Ivan sighed. "Really Amy, I love you more than anything. And not because I think you're fat, which you're not by the way. I've grown up around much thicker girls."

I scoffed. As if that was going to make me feel better.

"I fell in love with you before I had even seen your stretch marks. I fell in love with marks of different kinds. I fell In love with every freckle on your face and shoulders. They told me that this was a girl full on sunshine and laughter and happiness." His fingers grazed my cheek as he pulled the hair away from my face. "I fell in love with the bruises and scrapes on your knees. They told me this was a girl who could handle anything, no matter how dangerous and stupid, and be back to tell the tale."

I laughed at that. I remembered the day I had shown up with a scrape on my knee. I had lied and told him that I had gotten into a gang fight when really I had just tripped on the sidewalk when I was running and rocking out to a song on my iPod on my way to see him.

"And the night you first let me make love to you, the night you showed me everything, you let me fall in love with your stretch marks, too. They told me this was a woman...this was a woman who trusted me. A woman who trusted me with everything she had. With every secret. With every insecurity. They gave me every assurance that throughout time, throughout changes, throughout any obstacle that would come our way, we would hold together. They told me this was a strong woman that I would be lucky to spend the rest of my life with. So yes, yes, I am deeply in love with your beautiful stretch marks, Amy. I am so deeply in love with them along with every part if you. And I keep falling in love with you more everyday."

I sniffled again.

"Amy, Amy, please don't cry," Ivan pleaded. "I-I'm not any good at this. I really don't know what to say."

"Then, get the fuck over here, you asshole," I said. "Do you really think you can say that sort of thing to me?"

I sat up, letting the sheets fall from me. I crawled over him as he tried to get up. I met him halfway and kissed the living daylights out of the man.

"You better be fucking god damn ready to go. I can't fucking let you get away with that bullshit," I stammered. My face was hot and red. We had never put things as bluntly as that before. It had always gone unsaid. "I fucking love you too. Every little stupid scar, your fucking giant nose..."

"Let's not get too personal..."

"And your fucking giant feet, and your fucking broad shoulders, and your fucking giant dic-"

I was cut off as Ivan slid back inside of me, further proving my point. My breath came in in short little gasps. "I love you more than I can ever try to comprehend or explain. There's no one I would rather...who I could ever be with than you, Ivan. You're my perfect fit."

Ivan started laughing then. He moved and undulated below me and inside me.

"Fuck!" I said. I had to support myself on his chest to stay upright.

"Wow, and I thought I was bad! Was that really the best you could do? You made me look like a suave son of a bitch!"

"You are! Now shut it before I come all over you," I said, still embarrassed.

He started to oscillate his hips. He grabbed mine and continued tracing my stretch marks. "And you thought I just wanted you for your body..."

"Um...well..." The comments I made had been rather centered on his body. It was getting harder and harder to think as the heat kept building. "You are surprisingly okay with all my bad jokes."

"Hmmm," Ivan grunted. "That does take some major dedication on my part."

"F-fuck!" I said. "And um, you...you know how to make me happy."

"I don't know if that's strictly personality..." I kept my promise. The heat finally took over as Ivan made me come for the who cares how many times. "But I'll take it. You make me happy too, Amy."

I breathed heavily as Ivan finished up shortly after me. "Damn straight."

I lowered myself until I was laying on top of him. I was too tired to kiss through the afterglow. Ivan just had to hold me close as we both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
